User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Raisin Bran...TWO SCOOPS! *le gasp* .... ... }} New site. Check out my new profile on the Ki Anime Community. Ain't that cool!? ;) Lantz swim 18:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Turnabout Goodbyes }} Also, I know somebody who just got a DS last Christmas, so they just wasted their money, in a sense...}} Don Lothario Liex Kaylynn Langerak Even Dough She's a Child & He's a Young Adult! }} Ladies download your app Elmo's World! Yay! Here have dis yo. Goo-bye!}} Hello Hello blanky UM........... Any ways i got you a flower its a R*Shot*. any ways can i ask u a question.........WELL I AM!: Do you like Mario kart wii and SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL???????? Speak up, pup! Oh, right.... It's But I haven't done anything to it.}} }} Hi Blanky my name is Autumm I have a question *every time i make a word bubble i can't get the picture to show up Autumm 02:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes i would Like That. Autumm 02:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture: Princess Butters Color 1:Pink color 2:Purple text color for both:White Autumm 02:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Blanky thanks for helping me You have been given a flower! ---- You have been given a flower by another user! Take care of it, or Poppy will come after you! Autumm 02:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I Guess (Hey Friends) for it Can you make a princess butters agents icon Autumm 02:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sim Request and Moods! Knock Knock Knock Um... no, not at all. I've been too busy playing Radiant Dawn. I'm on Rise from the Ashes in PW:AA and Turnabout Reminiscence on AAI...}} Sim Can i please have a sim. you can take as long as you want im in no rush. Eyes:brown Hairstyle and color:ray, black skin color:tan mouth:iggy outfit desription:black jacket Backround:see through, if can not then . outside rays house.--Wildcats11630 01:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) }} Thats enough Peter! Sorry Judith...